Ésto es vida
by Stelmarya
Summary: Daemon Targaryen sabe que va a morir en el momento en que sus sobrino Aemond aterriza sobre Vhagar, aquella fría tarde en Harrenhal. "Esta historia participa en el reto "La Danza de los Dragones" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras."


**Disclaimer** : _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ no me pertenece, ni tampoco _Fuego y Sangre._ Ya todos lo sabemos.

"Esta historia participa en el reto "La Danza de los Dragones" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras."

* * *

 **Esto es vida**

Daemon Targaryen, nieto del rey Jaehaerys y consorte de la legítima reina de Poniente, sabe que va a morir en el momento en que su sobrino Aemond aterriza sobre _Vhagar_ , aquella fría tarde en Harrenhal.

Desde lunas atrás lo sabe; aquella será su última batalla, su última gran hazaña. _Caraxes_ se impacienta a su lado, sin retroceder ante la monstruosidad que es _Vhagar_ , echando fuego escarlata por la boca. _Vhagar_ , por su parte, exhala un humo tóxico por las fosas nasales, viéndolos como un lobo acecha a su presa.

«Que venga.»

Se acerca a su sobrino, con _Caraxes_ siguiéndolo de cerca. El mocoso tiene el descaro de sonreírle con burla, como si él no le sacase veintinueve años de experiencia en batalla. El zafiro en su ojo derecho no resplandece, está opaco y sucio, pero su otro ojo arde, sangre y fuego. A su lado hay está su puta, redonda con su bastardo dentro.

— _Tío mío, tengo entendido que nos buscabas._

— _Sólo a ti_ —replica él, viendo a la mujer con toda la intensidad que lo había caracterizado en vida. Ella aparta la mirada, acariciándose el vientre—. _¿Quién te ha revelado mi paradero?_

— _Mi señora. Te vio en una nube de tormenta, en una laguna montañosa en la oscuridad, en el fuego en que nos hicimos la cena. Ve muchísimas cosas, mi Alys. Has sido un necio por venir solo._

— _De no haber venido solo, no habrías acudido_ —conoce el carácter de su sobrino; el pequeño Joffrey, de tan solo trece años, tiene más honor en su dedo meñique que Aemond y sus hermanos juntos. Mocosos, todos ellos, indignos de siquiera acercarse al trono.

— _Y, sin embargo, aquí estás y aquí estoy yo. Has vivido demasiado, tío mío._

— _En eso coincidimos_ —cuarenta y nueve años de vida son una eternidad para alguien de Poniente. Mientras monta a _Caraxes_ piensa en todas las batallas a lo largo de su vida, la muerte respirándole al cuello, el ardor de la emoción cuando su espada atravesaba carne y hueso.

«Como viví, morí». Se encuentra a sí mismo sonriendo mientras ambos se alzan por los cielos, con las manos firmes y el fuego en su interior ardiendo más que nunca. Ninguna mujer le dio nunca un placer más intenso que el fragor de la batalla, el olor al humo de su dragón y el metal de la sangre. _Caraxes_ parece sentir su decisión, pues es más rápido y ágil que nunca, subiendo y subiendo hasta que la fortaleza maldita no es sino un punto del suelo. No se amarra las cadenas a la cinta, por lo que tiene cuidado de no caerse antes de tiempo. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer incluso antes de que su sobrino llegase.

«Estable, firme—piensa, escuchando el batir de alas de _Vhagar_ a sus espaldas. Su dragón obedece, deslizándose por los aires como seda. Siente su impaciencia en sus escamas, sus profundos gruñidos—. Todavía no… todavía no… AHORA.»

Se lanzan como un rayo en picada, sin dudar, sin temer. Ambos gritan al unísono, el dragón y su jinete, y siente la fuerza con la que _Caraxes_ embiste a _Vhagar_ como un temblor por todo el cuerpo. Las llamaradas de ambos lo ciegan, pero su dragón no conoce el miedo, atacando al otro una y otra vez. El cielo a su alrededor es rojo como la sangre, un atardecer sangriento digno de su muerte. No puede evitar reír con locura, la _mejor_ batalla de su vida al lado de su fiel guerrero, _fuego y sangre_.

 _Caraxes_ muerde y nunca suelta, aun cuando sus vísceras vuelan por los aires, cuando su ala derecha desaparece en jirones. «Todavía no —piensa, con los ojos secos y el estómago en la garganta. Caen a toda velocidad, no hay manera de que ninguno de los dragones frene—. Un poco más…»

Y ahí está su abertura, el punto ciego de su arrogante e insensato sobrino. No lo piensa dos veces antes de saltar, _Hermana Oscura_ en mano. El corazón le palpita con tanta fuerza que cree que los tímpanos se le van a reventar, se siente tan dichoso que suelta una carcajada mientras rueda sobre _Vhagar_.

—¡Aemond! —grita, pero en su voz están los centenares de personas a los que en su vida mató. Escucha el rugido de _Caraxes_ , dragón y jinete unidos hasta la muerte, cayendo en picada hacia su inevitable muerte.

«Esto es vida. No existe nada más.»

El pequeño mocoso tiembla de miedo cuando lo ve, retorciéndose contra sus cadenas. Él lo agarra del hombro y le arranca el yelmo, viendo su retorcida cara de niñito, el hijo de su propio hermano.

—Hasta aquí —susurra contra el viento, y le entierra la espada hasta el fondo de su ojo, sintiendo las convulsiones del crío, sus chillidos de terror y agonía. En su mente no está su querida esposa y sobrina, su hijo restante o el ejército que abandona. Solo hay éxtasis y satisfacción, una última batalla victoriosa, la sangre caliente propia y ajena a su alrededor.

«Esto es vida.»

Un segundo después caen los cuatro al lago en una explosión de agua y pedazos de bestias. Tiene unos momentos de consciencia, todos los huesos de su cuerpo rotos, _Hermana Oscura_ perdida en la negrura, antes de que Caraxes le aplaste por encima y lo hunda. No sabe por qué, pero en su mente aparece su hermano mayor, el gordinflón y cobarde Viserys, viéndolo sin parpadear, pero no se arrepiente jamás, y voluntariamente se sumerge en las sombras.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** No tengo idea de por qué me gusta tanto Daemon, si incluso Martin afirma que es un terrorista sin remedio. No sé, me parece que la rebelión de Rhaenyra no habría llegado a la mitad sin él, amoral y violento como era. Su muerte, por cierto, es la cosa más épica que sucedió en la Danza de Dragones, una pelea contra el mismísimo dragón de Visenya. Las citas en cursiva, por cierto, son directamente de _Fuego y Sangre_ , ya que me parecieron geniales y pude explorar los últimos pensamientos del príncipe.

 **P.D.** : **_Odio_ **a Aemond Targaryen con todo mi ser, y a Aegon II también.

Comentarios y críticas siempre bien aceptadas.


End file.
